


Faded

by Bandsruinlives



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Demon!AU, Ghost!AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandsruinlives/pseuds/Bandsruinlives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paranormal    / par-uh-nawr-muhl /    adjective    beyond normal explanation     If you looked up the word paranormal that is just one of the many definitions you would find. Liam Payne never believed in the paranormal, thought it was a bunch of BS if he was honest, but when him and his best friend Zayn move into a house that they were going to fix up and restore, they walk into something completely unexpected that will turn his beliefs completely upside down.     Harry Styles was a ghost, one of three, in the house on 143 Applewood Dr. he lead a simple life. Well, as normal as a ghost can get, but he content. Or so he thought. When two college students interrupt that peace, Harry is not happy to say the least. But then he catches sight of one and his whole guard crumbles. The only question is though, What makes him so special?  (I suck at summaries I'm better at just writing I promise.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry was dead. That's all there was too it. He doesn't remember when, or even how it happened. All he knows is that there is no longer a beating heart in his chest or blood coursing through his veins anymore. He's been stuck in this house for as long as he can remember, his two best friends the only company he's ever had. He's happy this way, he tells himself, and that may have been true too, until two interesting people decided they wanted to move in.

Liam was a normal, if not a bit nerdy, boy. Or that's what he told himself. Yeah, maybe he likes to watch movies on the couch a bit more than others but who's judging? When he gets excepted to one of the best schools in the area, him and his best friend decide to get a place between the campus and home. That's when they find a fixer-upper that was perfect for their situation. They move in immediately after buying, not wanting to waste time. As soon as they get there they can just feel that this place was different. That's how they meet three mischievous ghost boys that have a knack for scaring the pants off anyone that walks into their house. But what if they don't want to scare these lads?


	2. Chapter One

"Oh my baby!"

Liam Payne sighed as his mother cried, again, for what seemed like the thousandth time since he had told her the news. "Its okay mum, I'll be fine." he tried to sooth. "I know, I know, but you're my last born, my baby!" She sobbed. Liam turned around from his position only to be tackled into a hug from her. "Dad, a litte help here?" Geoff laughed softly and shook his head. "You know how she gets. She's just a bit over-emotional. You're the same way." Liam scoffed, wide eyes looking at his father in utter betrayal.

"What?," He shrugged like it was nothing. "You know I'm telling the truth. Karen, honey, he's just going across the city. It'll be good for him. Plus, Zayn's moving in with him also, so he's not going to be alone." He and Zayn, his best friend since forever basically, had figured it would be best to move in together off campus because of Liam's nervousness and Zayn's ability to be a little too honest when they got around too many new people.

"I better get going now, knowing Zayn he's only got half of his things packed and is trying to persuade his mom to make him some of these sticky buns for the road." Karen nods and streches out her arms out for one more hug. Liam smiled and hugged her with his face tucked into the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent of home and trying not to tear up himself. He let's go after a few moments and hugs his dad. "Be safe, we'll come visit next week to help you two out next week." Liam nods and turns to head to the car. "Love you guy's!" He yells as before getting inside the 2003 Silver Honda and driving over to Zayn's.

~

"Zayn! Come on, I wanna get to the new house before it gets too dark!" Liam huffed as he shut the boot to the car. As he had suspected, when he pulled into Zayn's driveway and knocked on the door, Zayn had answered it with the first batch of fresh sticky buns that he had spent the last hour making because we have to have something for the new house, Li. So Liam had spent the last two hours making Zayn pack up the other half of his things and was now watching Zayn sit on the front door step to his house smoking a cigarette because Liam won't allow them in the car.

"Alright, alright! Calm down babes, what's got your knicker's in such a twist?" Liam shook his head, "Nothing, I just want to get to get to the house, you know we're going to have to get some work done, you know that, I wanna see just how much."

The house had been a gift from Liam and Zayn's family after they had made their decision not to live on campus. Liam and Zayn's parents had both matched what the two boys had been saving up to afford the three bedroom house.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Liam look over with scrunched eyebrows at his best friend. "I mean like, this whole thing ya know? It's completely different now, I've never really been apart from my family. Even if their just thirty minutes away. I don't know, it's just, this is a big deal Li." He shrugs and Liam nods, too many sleepless nights in his bed wondering the same thing. "We'll get through it Zee, promise."

~

"Louis?! What in the hell do you think you are doing!?"

Louis Tomlinson dropped the hose that connected to the sink and turned with his arms in the air. "Nothing Haz, just fixing something for the new owners." Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. "What did we say? We leave them be for the first week, and then scare the shit out of them." He didn't want his plan going wrong like the last four times, he wanted to make sure that these guys were gonna stick around for a while... 

"THEY'RE HERE!" Came a shout from the room over. "Hurry! Make sure they can't see you and Louis, put that down." They three boys then flashed and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm horrible at updating, I'm sorry

"You know you could actually help, right?"

Liam and Zayn -- well, technically Zayn only helped carry in a lamp, but to him that counts -- had spent the last hour moving in all of their things and now only the beds needed to be moved in but they would be delivered tomorrow.

Liam set down the box he was holding, stretching out his muscles on the way up. "So," Liam began walking up the stairs to his right with Zayn trailing behind. "There are three bedrooms and the first two are both really big. The only difference is that one has a bathroom attached, so one of us would have to use the one across the hall. I'd say we worry about that tomorrow though and take out the air mattresses and just sleep on the living room floor tonight." Zayn laughed but still nodded his head in agreement.

~

The next morning both of the boys were woken up at 6:30 by a knocking at the door.

"Morning! Did i wake you guys?" Karen asked as she walked in with enough Mcdonalds to feed an army. "Yeah mum, but it's fine. Where's dad?" Liam asked reaching for an egg McMuffin while Zayn went straight for the black coffee. "Trying to back into the driveway,he's got Yaser helping him but neither one are every good with their lefts from their rights and Trisha is going to pick out a couple wardrobes for you boys." All of a sudden there was a loud crash causing all of them to jump and look at the bag of food that had fell. "Hmp, must have set that were it could have fell." Karen said with furrowed brows, her and Zayn picked up the food while Liam went outside to help his dad and Yaser.

~

"Yes, I promise we'll be fine!" Zayn reassured the group of parents once again before ushering them out the door, closing it with a sigh. It took four hours but they had gotten Liam and Zayn's beds and wardrobes unpacked into the rooms of the second floor. Trisha and Karen decided to surprise the boys with some second hand couches that were in surprisingly good condition. Zayn walked over to the living room and looked over it. Liam's old telly sat on Zayn's old bookshelf at the far right side of the room, softly playing a older spongebob episode while Liam layed across the sofa to the far right, eyes closed, remote still in hand. "Li, come on. Lets go to bed, we have registration tomorrow on campus." Zayn said shaking the other man slightly, Liam stretched blinking his eyes open and looking up at Zayn for a couple of seconds. "Yeah, ok. I laid some blankets on both of our beds." Zayn smiled and nodded before turning to walk up the stairs.

~

Morning came fast for the boys as Liam had only been walking in the front door from his morning run when Zayn came down the stairs heading for the coffee pot. "Mornin'." He mumbled as he poured the steaming liquid into a cup. "Morning. What time do we have to be there for registration?" "10:30" "Great, lemme go shower." Liam said already jogging towards the stair case. Zayn nodded to himself and started shifting through the bags of food his mom had brought over, looking for some breakfast bars when out of the corner of his eyes he saw something move. He looked over and saw nothing and was about to go look at the area when a loud crash makes him jump and spin around. Laying on the ground is a plate that Zayn could have sworn was on the top shelf of the cabinet. He stood frozen for a few seconds before shaking his head and going to get a broom.

~

Liam gets out of the shower fifteen minutes and finds that his towel is missing from the rack. He first thinks that it had fallen on the floor but when he doesn't see it he yells asking if Zayn had taken it. "No. I haven't done anything like that since the fifth grade mate, sorry." Liam furrows his brows before looking under the cabinet and getting a new one. He walks into his bedroom and picks out something to wear before going to join Zayn downstairs.

"Did you find your towel?" Zayn asks as Liam walks into the kitchen, grabbing the breakfast bar the he offers him. "No. I don't know what happened to it. One minute it was there and the next minute it was gone." Zayn shakes his head, thinking about the plate but deciding against telling Liam. "Well we've got twenty minutes to get there, we better leave now." Liam and Zayn both grabbed their papers for registration and locked the door behind them as they walked out of the house.

~

There is something about an eerie silence that Harry Styles has always loved. Maybe because you can just feel the seconds ticking before something happens. He looks around the newly furnished house and waits for a few seconds before he hears his best friend Louis pop up behind him. "Styles! You missed this morning! Scared the crap out of the tan guy. Nialler got Mr.Muscles good too. Where were you at?" Harry turned to his friend shaking his head."Nowhere, but speaking of the blond headed freak, where is he?" "In here!" Came a reply from up the stairs. Harry and Louis both raise an eyebrow before flashing into a bedroom. "Who's room is this Nialler?" "His name's Zayn. Check this out he's into comics!" The boy said pointing to a pile of paper books in a corner. Harry watched as Louis and Niall walked around the room touching things and occasionally knocking them over. "So," Harry began clapping his hands together drawing the others attention away from the things. "What do you think of our new, um, room mates." Louis and Niall looked at each other. "Nerds. Should be fun to keep messing with." Louis said and Niall nodded in agreement, Harry smirked. "Well then boys, let's get back to the room and work out a plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its a horrible chapter, I'm also just beginning school soooooo   
> Feedbacks always appreciated :)


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm horrible at updating this asdfghjkl
> 
> I'm sorry

When Liam and Zayn had gotten home, it was with mountains of books for the year and papers to sign. 

"Remind me again why we thought college was a good idea?" Zayn asked as the threw his pile of books on the dining table. "I feel like I just walked on nothing but spikes for eight miles."

Liam chuckled as he set his own books down, his classes were all pretty close together despite being in different parts of the school. He ignored his still ranted best friend and walked into the living room.

"Zayn! Did you start the painting already?" He called, looking at the, now striped soft gray, wall. "No, I thought I'd do that this weekend, why?" Zayn called back, coming into the room and stopping short when he saw what Liam was referring too. "Who did that?" Zayn asked and Liam shrugged.

The once white walls had gray streaks through the white. It looked like a couple of five year old had done it. 

"You think someone broke in?" Zayn asked, looking over at the front door like he was waiting for someone to come through it. "I don't think so, nothings missing. I'll go to the store later and get a camera to set up though, just in case."

~

After dinner Liam went to go to the store, only to be stopped by a neighbor.

"You live 'ere?" Came a soft voice from behind Liam. He quickly turned around to see a woman, seemingly in her mid thirties and wearing a dark red dress with curly red hair, approach him. 

"Yeah, just moved in, I'm Liam. You are?" He replied, leaning to shake the girls hand. "Grace. So have you had any strange occurrences yet?" She asked quietly, almost like she didn't want the house to hear her question. 

"I guess so. Me and my housemate had some paint that we didn't paint appear on the wall. We think someone broke in so I'm going to go get some cameras to catch them next time."

Grace's eyes went wide as she listened to him and she began shaking her head. "No, no, no. That's not an intruder." 

Liam stopped talking and narrowed his eyes at the woman. "What do you mean?" 

"You've got ghosts." 

Liam chuckled, shaking his head. "Sounds a bit far-fetched, yeah? Ghosts. That's absurd."

The woman rolled her eyes, pointing a long, nimble finger at his face. "You'll see Mr.Payne, you will see." And with that, she walked off, leaving with a bunch of jumbled curses. "You know Liam, everyone starts out like you. But trust me on this, you will believe."

Liam stood there for a bit, watching the woman walk to her house and glare at him once more before going inside and slamming the door.

~

"Harry!" Louis nearly yelled as he jumped on the couch next to the lad. They were back in the living room, Harry watching the man at the table grumble as he scribbled things into paper. He remembered his name to be Zayn, and he seemed to be a good lad, very artistic.

"Yes, Louis?" Harry answered, wishing the slightly smaller man would stop poking him. "She tried to warn him."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the boy before understanding what he was talking about.

"Oh, yeah, she does that every time though. Nobody has ever believed her."

Louis laid down on the couch, feet in Harry's lap and head on the armrest. "So what do you think of them?"

"They don't seem to scare easy, looks promising."

Louis hummed in agreement, looking at the wall they had painted. "I wonder what it's like on their side, to have heartbeat and responsibilities. A family to love." He asked, scrunching his face up before climbing off the couch. " I'm going to find Niall, and see if he wants change the bedsheets again." Harry only nodded and watched him go, still hung up on the man's previous words.

It wasn't as of they didn't once have a family, they all did, and it was Harry's fault that they didn't.

~

Liam got back to the house thirty minutes later, video camera in tow. He locked his car and walked up to the house, opening the door and going to the kitchen where Zayn was cooking.

"When'd you go to the store?" He asked, leaning over the other mans shoulder and looking at the pot of boiling spaghetti noodles. Zayn motioned to the bags of grocery bags on the counter on the other side of the kitchen. He had obviously gone shopping and decided to put up some of the kitchen things because there was empty boxes with the words 'KITCHEN' on them.

"Oh, well, I got the camera. Figured I'd set it up at the front door and see how that goes." He said, putting the box on the island and taking the contents out. He opened the instructions, reading over before putting the base that would attach to the wall onto the bottom of the camera. He grabbed the screws and screw driver that came with it and walked back into the foyer.

"You've got ghosts."

He chuckled again, remembering the woman's words. "Ghosts," he thought. "More like prankers."

After he finally got a position where the camera would be able to see if anything came to the door, he screwed it into place and stepped back to look at it.

"Looks good."

Liam jumped and turned around, expecting to see Zayn there but there was nothing. He looked around a bit, opened the coat closet that was beside the door, but still didn't see anything.

Maybe it was just his imagination.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always great :)


End file.
